


Wels’ Story

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [34]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, ooo angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Wels is having a hard time dealing with his past, but luckily he has good friends.





	Wels’ Story

**Author's Note:**

> All the italicized lines are lyrics from the song Hurricane by Thirty Seconds to Mars in case you wanna listen.

_Where did you go? Where did you go, where did you go?_

Hot tears burned my face. I was sure they would leave marks. Huge, red, painful marks across my cheeks. Revealing my pain. I rubbed my face violently. No tears.

_Tell me, would you kill to save for a life?_

No no no, not again, never again.

"Hey, you alright Wels?" Jevin sat down carefully, being sure not to startle me.

"Go away." I mumbled through my hands. No one needed to see me like this.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to." Jevin smiled gently, leaning back.

_Tell me, would you kill to prove you're right?_

Flashes of memories flooded over me. The tears started again, marring my face. I can't be seen like this, I'm strong, people look up to me, I can't be seen like this-

Jevin wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay." He carefully reached for my armor, moving to take it off, but I flinched back. "You need to take off your armor sometimes. It gets hot in there."

_No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget._

"I need- need it," I stuttered through the tears. It's a barrier between me and the world.

Jevin simply stared me down, and reached for my armor again. "I don't know what you did before joining Hermitcraft, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want, but this armor can't protect you from memories. Trust me, I know. It just weighs you down."

I shook my head, not trusting my voice anymore.

"Come on." Jevin gently, but firmly, turned me around, pulling my chest plate off. A weight I didn't realize was there was lifted. He pulled off my helmet and ruffled my hair, chuckling.

_Do you really want me?_

Jevin doesn't know my past. He should. He's my best friend. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out.

"Are you gonna be okay, man?" Jevin gently eased my boots off my feet.

_Or alive to live a lie?_

"S' fine." You would hate me if you knew the things I've done.

"It's obviously not fine. Dude, you need to deal with your emotional trauma." Jevin stared into my eyes. His eyes were beautiful, and I couldn't describe them- almost entirely black in his slime face, but sparkling like the brightest sun.

"I..."

_I know I gotta go, I can't stay_.

"You'll never leave me, Jevin." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I will never leave you Wels. You're my best friend, and always will be."

_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

"I..." My throat closed up. "I can't say yet."

Jevin just smiled, like he does so well. "Well it's over now, and I'll be here for you if you're ever ready to talk. Now, do you want to do some night-fishing?"

I don't remember grabbing the fishing rod, but we dipped our feet in the water and fished under the moon.

_So let it breathe, let it fly, let it go_.


End file.
